una apuesta de amor
by Hika-chan S.Y
Summary: que sucede si la apuesta de los 3 famosos plaboy se ve intervenida por sus sentimientos verdaderos.
1. las nuevas y una llamada misteriosa

una apuesta de amor.

normal p.o.v.

_que? p...pero por que quieres cortar? acaso no me amabas natsume?_ pregunto una chica de 17 años con el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones_luna si yo te dije que te amaba era una mentira piadosa siempre se los dijo a las chicas claro como mentira _dijo un chico con voz aburrida el pelo azabache desordenado y los ojos carmesí intenso _así que nos vemos_dijo dando se la vuelta y caminando asía su salón dejando a la chica llorando -_me las pagaras natsume_-pensó luna corriendo así el bosque norte.

fin de normal p.o.v.

* * *

natsume p.o.v.

-_un juguete menos_-me dije caminando así mi salón 2B abro la puerta y escucho el grito de todas las chicas como_natsume-sama cásate conmigo,natsume por favor sal conmigo_para alguien normal resulta molesto pero no para mi ya me acostumbre ,camino a mi asiento junto a ruka _hey natsume como te fue con tu ''novia'' luna_dijo un chico con el pelo azabache y desordenado como yo y los ojos amarillos como el oro sentado frente a mi _ termine con ella yousuke_le respondí _vaya un nuevo récord de una semana_dijo un chico con el pelo rubio con los ojos azules como zafiros _asi es ruka cada vez me divierten menos_les dije poniendo me el manga de naruto en mi cabeza.

fin de natsume p.o.v

normal p.o.v.

_buenos días mis amores_dijo un señor rubio con los ojos violetas con un vestido azul algunos alumnos lo miraron con asco y otros saludaron_chicos hoy tenemos 3 estudiantes nuevos_dijo y todos lo miraron y se preguntaron serán chicos,no que sean chica _bueno chicos silencio ,pasen por favor _dijo dando vueltas y se abrió la puerta revelando a 3 chicas

_hotaru imai 17 años heredera de las empresas imai _dijo una chica con el pelo corto azabache y los ojos violetas con una voz indiferente _hikaru sakura yukihara 17 años heredera de las empresas yukihara_dijo una morena con el pelo marrón claro y los ojos verdes esmeralda con una voz aburrida _mikan sakura yukihara tengo 17 años y soy la heredera de las empresas sakura_dijo una morena parecida a la anterior con los ojos marrón miel con voz alegre , todos los chicos estaban que se les caía la baba con corazones en los ojos excepto los 3 playboy que las miraban con un brillo en los ojos _bueno quien quiere ser sus parejas_ todos levantaron la mano .

bueno las parejas serán hotaru y ruka , hikaru y yousuke , mikan y natsume , hotaru siéntate con anna , anna levanta la mano_dijo narumi y una chica con el pelo rosa y los ojos celestes la levanto _mikan con natsume que se sienta allá al fondo y hikaru adelante _dijo apuntando el asiento _sip_respondio mikan y las 3 se sentaron ganándose todas las miradas del salón _hora libre ja¬ne_dijo saliendo del salón y enseguida todo el salón estaba alrededor de las 3 mesas,hikaru se levanta _hikaru adonde vas ?_pregunto mikan levantándose _a cualquier lugar silencioso_dijo caminando a al balcón _yo voy con vos_dijo mikan corriendo hacia el balcón _como quieras_contesto se subieron al balcón saltaron .

* * *

hikaru p.o.v.

saltamos del balcón y aterrizamos en un pie -_que __fácil_ -me dije _creo que vamos a tener muchos fans _dijo mikan mientras caminamos al gran árbol sakura _si eso va a ser una molestia _dije sentándome bajo el árbol y asiendo seña a mikan para que se siente _quieres escuchar música traje mi iphone?_me pregunto asentí me puse un auricular ella se puso el otro y nos quedamos dormidas .

luego de 2 horas ,me despierto miro el reloj en mi muñeca -_este debe ser el ultimo periodo-_ pensé _mikan despierta es el ultimo periodo_le dijo moviendo la _5 minutos mas _dijo _mikan despierta sino me comeré tus hawalos que mando mama_dije levantándome , ella abre los ojos de golpe _no no no esos son mis hawalos _dijo levantandose rápido , caminamos al salón ya todos habían guardado sus cosas y nos miraban _chicas donde estaban ? ,las clases ya terminaron_dijo narumi , _no creo que nos hallamos perdido algo interesante _dije mientras caminamos a nuestros asientos ,guardamos las cosas y nos fuimos al estacionamiento.

voy a mi **Mercedes**-**Benz**SL500 **AMG **color negro , mikan y yo entramos en el auto pongo en marcha el auto y nos vamos a casa , durante el camino a casa siento que alguien nos sigue miro por el espejo retrovisor y veo dos autos atrás de nosotras _hikaru que pasa?_me pregunta mikan _creo que nos están siguiendo_le dijo , mikan me mira luego mira para atrás ,acelero tomo un atajo y llegamos _los perdimos_dijo mikan y vimos los mismos autos ,uno paso a la siguiente mansión y el otro paro en la anterior a la nuestra .

entramos a la mansión _bienvenidas mikan-sama hikaru-sama_ saludaron todos los mayordomos y las maids asiendo una reverencia _estamos devuelta_dijimos ambas _yuri-san ven un momento_le dije a una maid que tiene el pelo marrón corto y sus ojos son violeta , aparte de ser maid es nuestra fiel amiga que conocimos en _si hikaru -san que necesita ?_pregunto _necesito saber cual es la familia que se hospeda en la siguiente mansión a la nuestra y en la anterior , si es posible información sobre cada persona que vive en ellas_digo ,ella asiente _necesitan algo mas ?_ pregunto , negamos la cabeza y se fue _quien serán los dueños de esos coches?_pregunta mikan _lo sabremos pronto _contesto ,suena el teléfono de mikan _hola...como conseguiste mi numero...no vuelvas llamarme _dijo mikan al principio tranquila y después alterada casi apunto de llorar _mikan quien era ?_pregunto preocupada .

_e-el e-era el_dijo mikan llorando _tranquila , pero como ese maldito bastardo consiguió tu numero_le digo abrazándola _l-l-lo conoces hikaru el tiene sus contactos y no se que hacer si sale de la cárcel _digo mikan temblando _tranquila todo va a estar bien ve a tomar un baño y luego baja a cenar_le digo ella asiente y va a su habitación .

* * *

_hikaru-san aquí tengo la información que pidió_dijo yuri entregándome una carpeta negra _gracias yuri-san, puedes darme el numero del juez que mando a la cárcel al bastardo?_digo _por supuesto _dijo salio de la sala y volvió a entrar aquí tiene , si necesita algo puede llamarme_dijo saliendo de la sala , marco el numero (la letras **negritas **son de la otra linea)_hola juez Ramirez le habla hikaru yukihara , **hola señorita yukihara que se le ****ofrece**, necesito saber el paradero del chico que mis padres mandaron a la cárcel ,**bueno el chico este ,tiene buen comportamiento no ah provocado ni una** **pelea ,** gracias, sabe cuando va a salir ?,** no lo se con ****exactitud pero le avisare cuando este apunto de salir ,**gracias de nuevo juez Ramirez , **no es nada y señorita yukihara mandele saludos a sus padres de mi parte , **si se los mandare adiós que tenga un buen día_le digo.

_buena conducta eh a este paso va asalir antes de lo que yo esperaba , es mejor no decirle a mikan llamare a hotaru y le avisare a_-pensé caminando a mi habitación abro la puerta y me tiro en la cama-_haber quienes son nuestros vecinos-_pienso mientras abría la carpeta decía...

**la mansión hyuuga es la siguiente ,****personas que hospedan la mansión.**

**ioran hyuuga: tiene 42 años presidente de las industrias hyuuga .**

**kaoru hyuuga:tiene 39 años vicepresidente de las industrias hyuuga.**

**natsume hyuuga: tiene 17 años va ala academia alice es el heredero de las industrias.**

**aoi hyuuga :tiene 16 años también va ala academia alice es la heredera de las industrias.**

**y la anterior es la mansion yimballi , ****personas que hospedan la mansión.**

**suzuke ****yimballi : tiene ****42 años presidente de las industrias yimballi.**

**********akane yimballi :****tiene 38 años modelo de la mas famosas industrias del modelaje.**

**************yousuke yimballi :****tiene 17 años va ala academia alice es el heredero de las industrias.**

******************akane y kaoru son hermanas.**

_-natsume hyuuga no es la pareja de mikan y yimballi mi pareja o genial lo que faltaba-_pensé cerrando la carpeta _hikaru-san la comida ya esta lista _dijo un mayordomo_gracias kaname _dije abriendo la puerta , y vi a kaname que tiene el pelo azabache y sus ojos son de color chocolate _mikan-san la espera en la mesa _me dijo asentí la cabeza y bajamos al comedor donde me esperaba mikan _estas mejor mikan?_le pregunto sentándome en la silla frente a ella _si estoy mejor gracias hikaru_dijo con una gran sonrisa.

fin de hikaru p.o.v.

mikan p.o.v.

-_ese baño me callo muy bien-_pensé mientras comía _sabes quienes son nuestros vecinos?_pregunte ella asintió _son tu pareja natsume hyuuga y mi pareja yousuke yimballi_contesto , casi escupo la comida _queee? esos playboys son nuestros vecinos lo que faltaba _dije casi gritando _yo pensé lo mismo no podemos hacer nada mikan_dijo terminando su comida...******************  
**

continuara...

**hana-chan:no soy dueño de gakuen alice y sus personajes , hasta la próxima ^^.**


	2. conociendo a mi vecina

Capitulo 2

Luego de que terminamos de comer ,nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones -_me pregunto que abra pasado en el salón mientras yo no estaba , le voy a preguntar mañana a hotaru -_ pensé tirándome en la cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

-_que hora es -_ pensé mirando el reloj eran las 9 am _QUE ES MUY TARDEE corriendo al baño _yuri-san ven un momento_dije casi gritando _si mikan-san que necesita ?_dijo corriendo _donde esta mi uniforme?_dije buscando en el armario _mikan-san no se enoje pero hikaru-san dijo que era mejor que no valla a la academia hoy por que te veías muy cansada_dijo tranquilizándome , suspiro -_hikaru_- pienso cambiando me la pijama a una remera rosa fucsia con puntilla de encaje negro en escote en V con una pollera blanca y unos **zapatos blancos** con lazo manoletinas _buenos días minaa_salude _buenos días mikan-sama_saludaron todos _mikan-san el desayuno esta servido_digo kaname _gracias _dije y baje a desayunar.

_que aburrido mejor voy a dar un par de vueltas en el centro comercial_dije agarrando las llaves de mi auto _va a alguna parte mikan-san?_me pregunta yuri _estoy aburrida daré un par de vueltas en el centro comercial_le respondo _vaya con cuidado_dijo algo preocupada ,asiento la cabeza y voy a la cochera saco el coche _conduzca con cuidado mikan-san_dijo el guardia abriendo el portón _tranquilo lo are_le digo sacando el auto , una vez que llego al centro comercial busco un lugar para estacionar -_justo queda uno-_ pensé viendo el lugar vació mientras estaciono el auto.

-_wow aquí hay muchas cosas-_me dije mirando las tiendas , entro en una tienda con muchos hermosos vestidos _que hermoso vestido _digo una voz al lado mio , miro y veo a una chica con el pelo azabache con unos hermosos ojos carmesí _veo que tienes un buen gusto en los vestidos_le digo , ella me mira y sonríe _gracias eres familiar nos hemos visto antes?_me pregunta _ahora que lo dices también me eres familiar por cierto mi nombre es mikan _digo dándole la mano _encantada de conocerte mikan-chan yo soy aoi _dijo estrechándome la mano , luego elijemos algunos vestidos y vamos con la cajera.

_bueno son 1.000 yenes por favor puede pagar en efectivo o con tarjeta_le dijo la cajera _okey_dijo buscando en su bolso _que pasa aoi-chan?_pregunto_ me olvide la tarjeta_me susurro algo nerviosa aquí tiene_le digo a la cajera dándole tarjeta _gracias por su compra_dijo dándome las bolsas aquí tienes aoi-chan_le digo dándole su bolsa _miles de gracias mikan-chan luego de te daré el dinero que gastas _dijo dándome un abrazo _descuida aoi-chan no me debes nada_le digo rompiendo el abrazo.

* * *

_que te parece si pasemos juntas?_le pregunto y ella asiente , caminamos por todo el centro comercial hasta que se iso tarde ya eran las 6:00 _aoi-chan es mejor que me valla se esta asiendo tarde_le digo mirando mi reloj _si yo también me tengo que ir o sino oni-chan me mata _dijo _quieres que te lleve?_le digo _bueno gracias de nuevo mikan-chan_me dijo caminamos al estacionamiento abro el baúl , ponemos las bolsas y pongo en marcha el coche aoi me indica donde vive y la llevo -_ espera ella es mi vecina?-_pienso_chau gracias por todo mika-chan _digo aoi abriendo la puerta le abro el baúl , le doy sus bolsas _no es nada aoi-chan_le digo ,entro al coche cuando veo que entra a su casa.

hago marcha atrás y le digo al guardia que abra el portón entro a la mansión -_ya llego hikaru-_pienso estacionando el coche al lado del coche de hikaru, _ya llegue hikaru_dije abriendo la puerta _hola mikan _digo hikaru que tenia puesto una remera gris sin mangas con escote en u con piedritas negras en el escote con una falda negra de tul con volantes con **sandalias**-**negras.**

_hey hikaru paso algo interesante?_le pregunte sentándome en un sillón _no esa clase es muy aburrida _dijo sentándose en el sillón frente al mio _por cierto en algunos meses sera la feria de la academia que dura una semana y el ultimo día abra un baile de mascaras _dijo _genial me pregunto que aremos para la feria_dije con estrellas en los ojos.

fin de mikan p.o.v.

hikaru p.o.v.

-_no creo que sea bueno que se entere , es mejor que se lo diga narumi- _pense **  
**

_**flash-back**  
_

_**_buenos dias mis amores_dijo narumi dando vueltas en el**_** salón,**_** _hikaru donde esta mikan?_pregunto _esta cansada del viaje de hasta aqui_dijo _okey , chicos como saben en algunos meses sera la feria que dura una semana nosotros vamos a grabar un vídeo musical y vamos a hacer una obra de teatro_dijo _la obra de teatro sera del cuento de rapunsel y yo ya elegí quien sera el príncipe que sera natsume y el resto de los personajes serán elegido por este sombrero que tiene los nombres de todos _dijo narumi sacando un sombrero _hikaru ven aqui y elige el papel para ver quien sera rapunzel_dijo narumi y todas las chicas rezan por que fueran elegidas.**_

_**hikaru se acerco a narumi y saco un papel sin ver _bueno quien es la protagonista?_pregunta narumi _es mikan_dijo hikaru mostrando le el papel**__**_QUE! _gritan todos _chicos ,chicas mañana elegiré los otros personajes nos vemos_digo narumi dando saltos .**_

_**fin de flash-back**_

-_me va a matar -pensé _ _la cena esta lista_dijo yuri asentimos fuimos al comedor _hikaru como se llamaban los vecinos de la casa siguiente_pregunto mikan _es la casa hyuuga ,mikan ayer te lo dije_le conteste _jeje es que me olvide _dijo rascándose la cabeza -_enserio me va a matar no es ella misma cuando se enoja-_me dije tragando saliva _hasta mañana mikan_me despedí _hasta mañana hikaru_dijo mientras entramos a nuestras habitaciones me pongo la pijama .

A la mañana siguiente .

bostezo me levanto voy al baño y me pongo el uniforme -_es mejor llevar tapones para los oídos-_pienso poniendo los tapones en mis bolsillos , salgo de la habitación y toco la puerta se mikan _ya voy _contesto _buenos días hikaru_digo saliendo de la habitación, _aquí tienen sus obentos_dijo yuri con dos grandes cajas _gracias yuri-chan_dijimos _vamos mikan se hace tarde_dije agarrando la llave de mi auto_sip_contesto.

saco el auto , llegamos a la academia y estaciono el auto caminamos al salón y todos nos miraban las fans miraban con odio y celos a mikan -_o no es mejor que me aleje -_ pensé mientras nos sentamos y hotaru se nos acerca y le doy una mirada que dice *no digas nada que me va a matar* y ella me da la mirada*me vas a tener que pagar 1.000 yenes* asiento y le doy el dinero _buenos dias hotaruuu _dijo intentando abrazarla pero hotaru le disparo con el cañon baka

_mou hotaru _dijo mikan levantándose del piso mientras hotaru sopla el humo que sale del cañón _buenos dias mis amores_dijo narumi con un tutu -_ este es mi fin-_pienso tragando saliva ...

Continuara...

**hana-chan:no quiero que mueras hikaru T_T**

**hikaru: se va a enterar de una forma u otra .**

**hana-chan:tranquila yo me encargo de tu velorio.**

**hikaru:gracias hana-chan.**

**hikaru y hana:gracias por leer, hasta la poxima.**

**hikaruy hana -chan **


	3. la apuesta y el chantaje

capitulo 3

_mikan estas mejor?_pregunta narumi _sip narumi- sensei _contesto_me alegro , mikan ayer desdimos hacer una obra de teatro sobre el cuento de rapunzel y también vamos a grabar un vídeo musical en el cual tu seras rapunzel y natsume sera el príncipe , hikaru te había elegido mediante este sombrero _dijo mientras yo y hotaru nos poníamos tapones en los oídos_jajaja buena broma sensei , hikaru nunca aria eso _dijo mikan riendo _es cierto mikan por cierto ya escribí el libreto y en algunas escenas en las cuales ustedes dos se besan _contesto _HIKARU!_grito mikan , el grito fue tan fuerte que se escucho en la academia entera (me vas a reventar los oídos ¬¬digo)_yo me voy_dije saltando del balcón_ven aquí maldita sea _dijo corriendo atrás mio , me corrió por toda la academia hasta llegar al árbol sakura.

_p-or qu-e me e-elegiste y just-o cuan-do es-e playbo-y es el protago-nista_dijo mikan con vos entrecortada _mikan , no fue mi culpa yo solo elegí el papel_dijo hikaru _tienes razón no fue tu culpa_dijo mikan buscando algo en su bolsillo _que pasa mikan?_dije _no tengo el teléfono _dijo nerviosa _como que no lo tienes?_le pregunto_enserio no lo tengo la ultima ves había venido del centro comercial_dijo _este podrá ser tu teléfono?_pregunto una voz arriba del árbol mostrando un teléfono -_hyuuga-pienso_ mientras salta del árbol _si es ese_dijo mikan aliviada _me lo puedes dar hyuuga-kun_pregunto mikan tendiéndole la mano _si lo devolveré con una condición_contesto _cual es?_pregunta mikan _ten una cita conmigo o sino borrare todo de tu teléfono_dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_bien ahora dame el teléfono _el teléfono te lo daré al final de la cita , te ire a buscar el sabado a las 4 de la tarde_dijo alejándose , _iras mikan?_pregunte _si no me queda otra_contesto mientras caminamos a la cafetería.

fin de hikaru p.o.v.

* * *

natsume p.o.v.

-_lo conseguiré a cualquier costo-_

**_flash back._**

_**natsume caminaba asía el árbol sakura donde se encontró con yousuke**_ **_y ruka _bastante interesante son las chicas nuevas_dijo yousuke _a mi me interesa mas esa chica imai hotaru se ve que es muy fría ruka _queda tela a mi me interesa mas yukihara hikaru se ve indomable_dijo yousuke _y a ti natsume ?_pregunto ruka _yuhikara mikan sera mi objetivo_dijo natsume con una sonrisa maliciosa , _que tal si asemos una apuesta ?_pregunto natsume _buena idea natsume y el que pierda tendrá que besar a el gay_dijo yousuke _echo_dijeron los 3._**

**_fin de flash back._**

**__**_-por nada del mundo perderé-_ pensé entrando a la cafetería , escucho los gritos de las fans (que raro que no te quedaste sordo o.o dije)me siento en la mesa con los chicos _ya tienes algo en mente?_pregunto un chico con el pelo rubio y con sus ojos marrones _a que te refieres koko?_pregunto _acerca de tu objetivo natsume_dijo un chico con anti ojos que tiene el pelo marrón claro y sus ojos marrones , miro a ruka para que responda_koko ,yuu y mochu ya se enteraron lo de la apuesta _dijo ruka .

_Tranquilo no diremos nada_dijo mochu , suspiro y como mi almuerzo hasta que escuche los gritos de todos los chicos de la cafetería , me doy la vuelta y veo a las chicas sentándose en la mesa de las novias de koko , yuu y mochu _les dijeron de esto a sus novias?_les pregunto _no_ responden.

fin de natsume p.o.v.

* * *

normal p.o.v.

mikan y hikaru entran en la cafetería y todos los chicos gritaron excepto los playboy y sus amigos , ellas van a sentarse con hotaru y unas chicas _hola encantadas de conocerlas yo soy ana ellas son sumire y ella es nonoko_dijo una chica con el pelo rosa con los ojos celeste apuntando a una chica de pelo verde con ojos verdes y una chica con el pelo azul y sus ojos son celestes.

_encantadas de conocerlas_dijeron los dos sacando sus grandes obentos _creo que yuri y kaname se pasaron de comida_dijo hikaru aquí tienes hotaru oka-san te manda cerebros de cangrejo y caviar de Europa _dijo mikan entregándole el cangrejo y el caviar , _ustedes viven con sus padres?_pregunta nonoko _no nuestros padres siempre están de viajes de negocios y solo nos visitan en las fiestas_dijo hikaru comiendo el sushi que hizo yuri _y no se sienten solas ?_pregunta sumire _nop _contestan _Están kaname y yuri que son como nuestros hermanos mayores_dijo mikan .

hikaru fue a la biblioteca saco unos libro y se puso a leer luego de 10 minutos llego yousuke y las chicas querían gritar pero no podían ya que en la biblioteca tiene que ser silenciosa _buenas creo que tengo algo que es tuyo_dijo yousuke sentándose al frente de hikaru _de que estas hablando yimballi_dijo mientras leía su libro _tengo un libro que encontré en tu escritorio yukihara-san o debería decir sana honda la famosa escritora de historias en todo el mundo_susurro poniendo su libro en la mesa mientras los ojos de hikaru se abrian al 100% .

_dime que diablos quieres_dijo agarrando el libro y guardándolo _quiero que este sábado salgas conmigo y si lo haces no diré nada _contesto _bien no me queda otra_contesto hikaru suspirando _te ire a buscar a las 4 de la tarde nos vemos_dijo yousuke saliendo de la biblioteca -_maldita sea-_penso hikaru.

_imai-san puedo decirte algo_dijo ruka acercándose a hotaru _que quieres nogi?_dijo indiferente _quiero que salgas conmigo este sábado a las 4_dijo ruka sacando una foto de hotaru vestida de oso panda _o sino le mostrare a toda la academia esta foto_dijo mostrando le la foto , hotaru se la saca y la rompe _buen intento pero tengo copias_dijo ruka con una sonrisa maliciosa _bien _contesto hotaru...

continuara...

**hana-chan :perdon si tarde en actualizar , gracias por leer , hasta la** proxima.


	4. las citas parte I

Capitulo 4.

Los días pasaron y ya era sábado ,(rezo para que estos chicos no se maten XD)

Natsume p.o.v.

_con que lunares eh?_me digo mientras el guardia abría el portón.

Flash back

Era viernes y Mikan iba corriendo hacia su última clase pero se choca con alguien.

_lo siento _dice mikan levantándose del piso.

_fijate donde vas polka_dijo natsume.

1…..

2…..

3…..

(soy yo o esta chica es un muy lenta _hana , _no que va ,no sabes lo rapidísima que es¬¬_hikaru)

4….

5….

_MALDITO ZORRO PERVERTIDO_dijo mikan .

_por que zorro¬¬?_pregunta natsume .

_por tu ojos rasgado_contesto mikan.

_hn como sea polka, acuérdate que mañana te ire a buscar a las 4_dijo natsume abriendo y cerrando la puerta antes de que mikan grite otra vez.

Fin de flash back.

_vaya con cuidado maestro_dijo el guardia mientras cerraba el portón.

_nombre ?_pregunta el guardia .

_natsume hyuuga_digo.

_puede pasar_dijo abriendo el portón revelando a la mansión que es un poco más grande que la mía.

-era de esperarse de las empresas líderes en el mundo-pienso mientras dejo el auto en frente de la puerta.

Toco la puerta y me abre un chico con el pelo azabache y ojos Marrones.

_pase por favor mikan-san no tarda en bajar_dijo mientras entraba en la casa .

_puede esperar en el living_dijo mientras me guiaba a una gran sala con pinturas , un jarrón de flore esoticas ,sillones y una gran mesa.

_hola hyuuga-kun espero que ayas traído mi teléfono_dijo polka que tenia un vestido que le quedaba hermoso(veanlo en mi perfil).

_natsume_digo recuperando la cordura.

_que?_pregunta.

_dime natsume no hyuuga me haces sentir viejo¬¬_digo.

_okey natsume-kun^^_dijo.

-_me gusta cuando dice mi nombre espera que estoy pensando?_-pienso.

-_no te gusta te fascina-_

_-genial me estoy volviendo loco como para hablar conmigo mismo-pienso_

_-loco estas pero por ella -_

_hyu-digo natsume-kun nos vamos ?_pregunta mikan.

_si vayámonos polka_digo._  
_

_tengo nombre y no es polka es mikan m-i-k-a-n_dice mientras el mayordomo abria la puerta.

_nos vemos kaname-kun_dijo polka.

_adiós mikan-san _dijo kaname con una pequeña sonrisa.

_vamos_digo agarrándole la mano , la arrastro hasta el auto.

_ya no hace falta arrastrarme_dijo mientras entra en el auto.

_es que eres muy lenta_mentí mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

_por cierto adonde vamos ?_pregunto.

_ya veras cuando lleguemos_digo.

fin de natsume p.o.v.

yousuke p.o.v.

_ya llegamos_dije estacionando el auto.

_como sabias que este era mi parque de diversiones favorito?_pregunto hikaru .(vean el vestido de hikaru en mi perfil)

_no lo sabia yo solía venir aquí con mi mejor amiga_dije mientras le abría la puerta.

_sabes yo también venia aquí con mis mejores amigos , antes de que me mude_dijo cerrando la puerta del auto.

_vamos antes de que se junte mas gente_dije agarrándole la mano.

-_de algún modo me ciento bien a su lado-_pienso mientras pagaba los boletos.

_acaso no son hyuuga y mikan_dijo apuntando a un azabache y una morena .

_si son ellos_conteste.

_vamos _dijo tirándome de la mano.

_hikaru? yousuke?_pregunta mikan.

_vaya no esperaba encontrarme con ustedes_dijo natsume .

_que les parece si vamos los 4 juntos ?_pregunta mikan.

_me parece bien ,y a ustedes?_digo .

_me da igual_contestaron .

_entonces a donde vamos?_pregunta mikan.

_a la casa embrujada_ dijimos los tres.

_b-b-bien_contesto .

caminamos hasta la casa embrujada que no daba nada de miedo pero mikan estaba temblando.

_vamos polka no me digas que te da miedo_pregunto natsume.

_n-n-no_contesto temblando de miedo.

___si tienes miedo sujetate de mi brazo_dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ,mikan se sonrojo y se sujeto del brazo.

-_buena tactica hyuuga pero a esta chica se ve que no le tienen miedo a nada-_ pensé mirando a hikaru .

_cerebro cerebro cerebro_dijo una voz atrás de nosotros .

nos damos vuelta y vemos a unos zombis que corren hacia nosotros .

_bueno solo hay una cosa que hacer en estos momentos_ dijo hikaru.

_que cosa?_preguntamos los 3

_pues CORANNNNNNNNNN_dijo mientras corríamos y nos separamos a mitad del camino.

el camino que tomamos se cerro por paredes_todas la parejas deben salir del juego por fallas técnicas que podra durar todo el dia_dijo el altavos

-_dia de suerte-_pienso mientras miro a hikaru.

_jajajaja _se ríe.

_por que te ríes?_le pregunto .

_jajaja por que uno de los zombis se parecia a jino jajaja_contesto hikaru.

_el que tenia la cara asi_dije mientras asía una mueca parecida a la del zombi.

_si jajaja_dijo y nos reímos un rato.

_no me había reído así hace mucho tiempo_dijimos nos miramos y hikaru me sonrió(O.o )

_deves sonreír con frecuencia _dije acercándome a ella .

natsume p.o.v.

mientras yousuke tomo el camino de la derecha nosotros tomamos el camino mas largo.

_fuuh estoy muy cansada _dijo mikan sentándose en el piso.

de repente que damos encerrados en cuatro paredes _todas la parejas deben salir del juego por fallas técnicas que podra durar todo el dia_dijo el altavoz.

_tienes frió?_le pregunto a polka que esta temblando un poco .

_un poco_contesto sonrió.

_ven_le digo ella se acerca y nos tape con mi campera.

_natsume?_pregunta.

_que?_le pregunto.

_debes sonreír con frecuencia te ves mejor así_dijo con una sonrisa y se durmió.

-_por que diablos tiene que ser hermosa esos ojos esa cara de angel y esos labios-_pienso

miro sus labios y me acerco poco a poco...

continuara...

**hana-chan:perdon por no actualizar antes (maldito colegio TT_TT)**

**hikaru:gracias por leer**

**mikan y hikaru: hana-chan no es dueño de gakuen alice y sus personajes.**

**mikan , hikaru y hana-chan: hasta la proxima!**


	5. las citas parte II

Capitulo 5.

me acerco a mikan poco poco pero mikan me abrasa .

_taito_susurro.

_-taito quien diablos es?-_pienso.(estas celoso natsy^^_yo).

un ruido fuerte suena miro y veo en la pared el agujero por el cual salen imai y sakura .

_suéltala hyuuga_dijo hotaru .

_o sino que?_pregunto.

hotaru agarra el arma baka y me apunta .

_ya ''cejas corta'' suéltala de una vez_dijo hikaru asiendo hincapié en el apodo.

_lo aria pero ella es la que me esta abrazando_dije apuntándola.

_que lastima que mikan esta dormida, y yo que le traje hawalo_dijo hikaru sacando una caja de hawalo de su bolso.

_dame mis hawalos_dijo polka mientras se separaba para agarrar la caja .

_a ti también te gustan los hawalos?_le pregunto.

_si que si , a ti?_me pregunto mientras se comía un gran pedazo de hawalo.

_no pero mi hermana los come cada dia_conteste mientras me paraba.

_a aoi-chan también le gusta?_dijo sorprendida.

_conoces a mi hermana?_pregunto.

_ sip la conocí en el centro comercial_contesto buscando algo.

_que buscas polka?_le pregunto.

_donde están hotaru y hikaru?_me pregunto.

_se fueron cuando empezaste a comer los hawalos _dije.

Fin de natsume p.o.v.

Normal p.o.v.

_a donde vamos ahora?_me pregunto polka mientras salíamos de la casa embrujada.

_a donde quieras ir_conteste.

_entonces vamos a allá_dijo mientras me arrastraba a un puesto de tiro al blanco.

Agarro la escopeta y le disparo a unos de los patos , el vendedor le dio dos conejos de peluches grandes uno blanco y uno rosa , natsume se quedo con el blanco y le dio el rosa a mikan.

_arigato natsume-kun_dijo mikan acariciando al conejito.

_no es nada _dijo natsume mirando hacia el otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

* * *

_date la vuelta _dijo yousuke .

_para que?_ pregunto hikaru.

_solo hazlo_contesto.

Hikaru se dio la vuelta yousuke se le acerca le corre el pelo y le pone un collar con un corazón de rubi en una cadena de oro.

_como_dijo hikaru dándose la vuelta.

_te vi como mirabas el collar así que decidí regalártelo _contesto.

_gracias _dijo hikaru con una pequeña sonrisa .

_no es nada_contesto yousuke sonriendo mentalmente.

* * *

_imai-san ven _dijo ruka.

_que quieres?_pregunto hotaru indiferente.

_dame tu muñeca_dijo ruka.

_bien _contesto de mala gana .

Levanta la mano y ruka le coloca una pulsera de plateada con piedras violetas.

_te gusta?_pregunto ruka.

_si gracias supongo_dijo hotaru mirando la pulsera.

* * *

Y así las parejas se divirtieron mucho (I por suerte no se mataron XD)las citas habían terminado y los chicos fueron a sus casas.

_gracias por la cita natsume-kun me divertí mucho aunque fuera por una extorsión _dijo mikan mientras natsume le abría la puerta del auto.

_yo también me divertí polka nos vemos el lunes_dijo natsume .

adiós y de nuevo gracias por el conejo_dijo mikan dándole un beso en el cachete izquierdo .

Mikan Se alejo y entro a la mansió se había quedado shockeado por el repentino beso cuando recobro la compostura entro rápido a su mansión ,guardo el auto abrió la puerta trasera y saludo a su hemana .

_oni-san que te paso estas sonrojado_dijo aoi mirándolo fijamente .

_nada aoi_dijo natsume subiendo las escaleras .

Mikan había entrado a la mansión y fue saludada por los empleados.

_ya ceno mikan-san?_pregunto yuki.

_si yuki-san_contesto mientras subía por las escaleras abrió la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

_gracias por el collar yimballi_dijo hikaru .

_no es nada , sabes me divertí mucho y tranquila no diré nada honda-san_dijo yousuke abriéndole la puerta.

_hasta el lunes yousuke _le susurro en el oído antes de que entrara a la mansión.

Yousuke entro con mucha rapidez a su mansión .

_o mi niño tienes fiebres por que estas muy sonrojado pareces un tomate_dijo akane mirando como subía.

_no es nada oka-san_dijo yousuke entrando a su habitación.

Hikaru entro a la mansión saludo a los empleados.

_kaname-san mikan ya llego?_pregunto.

_si mikan-san acaba de llegar, desea comer ?_dijo kaname.

_no gracias ya comi_dijo subiendo por las escaleras , entro a su habitación.

* * *

adiós nogi gracias por la pulsera_dijo hotaru entrando a su mansión .

_no es nada imai-san_contesto ruka.

_hotaru_dijo hotaru.

_que?_pregunto ruka .

_dime hotaru me haces sentir vieja con imai_dijo hotaru.

_bien entonces tu dime ruka_dijo ruka.

_hasta el lunes ruka_dijo hotaru dándose la vuelta.

_hasta el lunes hotaru _dijo ruka entrando al auto.

Ruka condujo hacia unas cuadras antes donde estaba su mansión entro el auto abrió la puerta, subió a su habitación y rápidamente se sonrojo .

Hotaru entro a la mansión subió directamente a por las escaleras entro a su habitación

_-que me está pasando-_se preguntaron los 6 .

**hana-chan: perdon por tardar lo que pasa es que en el colegio cerraban las notas del segundo trimestre y eso significa muchas pruebas.**

**mikan: pobre de ti TT_TT revisen por favor minna.**

**hana-chan y mikan:hasta la próxima!.**


	6. verdad o reto y la pijama party

Capitulo 6.

al día siguiente.

eran las 8 de la mañana y mikan ya estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la tele con hikaru en su habitacion.

_mikan quien te regalo ese conejo?_pregunto hikaru apuntando al conejo que estaba acostado en su cama.

_me lo dio natsume y a ti quien te dio ese collar ?_pregunto mikan.

_yinballi y donde esta tu teléfono?_dijo hikaru mirando fijamente la tele.

_o mi*#da me olvide de eso_dijo mikan rascándose la cabeza.

_baka acuérdate de pedírselo el lunes por hoy no esta en su casa_dijo .

_como lo sabes?_pregunto.

_yimballi me lo dijo_contesto.

_estoy aburrida por que no hacemos una pijamada party?_pregunto mikan.

_dale yo llamo a las chicas y tu encárgate de lo demás_contesto marcando el numero de todas las chicas en su agenda.

_hola hotaru estas ocupada hoy?...que bueno quieres venir a casa con mikan planeamos una pijamada party...si ya le dije a las chicas...okey nos vemos a las 6_dijo hikaru .

_listo todas estarán aquí a las 6_dijo hikaru.

_bien yo tengo las películas , le dire a key-san que prepare unos sandwiches también que compre helado ,brownies de chocolate tambien cerebro de cangrejo para hotaru y palomitas_dijo mikan.

luego de que organizaran todo las horas pasaron y se hizo las 6.

suena el timbre yuri abre la puerta , entran anna nonoko hotaru y permy cada una tenia su bolso con el uniforme y la pijama .

_wow su casa es hermosa y grande_dijeron permy nonoko y anna.

_gracias vengan a mi habitación mikan mientas subían por las escaleras.

_mikan tu habitación parece un departamento , hikaru podemos ver la tu ya?_dijo nonoko y hikaru asintió.

_es esta_dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

_es hermosa , por que no jugamos un juego_dijo permy mientras volvían a la habitación de mikan.

_si juguemos a verdad o reto _dijo hotaru sacando una botella.

se sentaron y hotaru giro la botella que apunto a permy.

_verdad o reto_dijo hotaru.

_reto _contesto .

_mañana le tienes que decir ''te amo'' a koko enfrente de todo el salon si no lo ases te golpeare con mi cañon baka doble_dijo hotaru.

_bien_dijo permy girando la botella y le toco a anna.

_verdad o reto_dijo permy.

_reto_dijo anna.

_mañana besaras a yuu vestida de maid_dijo permy.

_me toca _dijo girando la botella y callo en hotaru.

_verdad o reto_dijo anna.

_reto_dijo hotaru.

_mañana tienes que abrasar a ruka_dijo anna.

_bien me toca _giro y callo en mikan

_verdad o reto_dijo hotaru.

_reto_(mala elección miky )dijo mikan

_mañana besaras a hyuuga por 5 minutos_dijo hotaru sonriendo maliciosa mente.

_b-bien_dijo mientras giraba la botella callo en hikaru.

_verdad o reto_dijo mikan

_reto_dijo hikaru.

_mañana besaras a yousuke en el cachete_dijo mikan.

_cualquiera que sea , por que no vemos una pelicula?_dijo hikaru.

_una de terror _dijo hotaru.

_no una de amor_dijo anna.

_levante la mano las que quieran ver una de amor_dijo mikan mientras levantaba la mano con anna.

_entonces sera de terror_dijo hikaru .

_que sea actividad paranormal_dijo hotaru .

todas agarraron las bebidas los pochoclos y los sandwich ,se fueron a sentar enfrente del televisor ,hotaru puso el cd y se sentó .luego de la película la luz se corto.

_quédense aquí iré a ver que paso con la luz_dijo hikaru levantándose.

_voy con vos _dijo hotaru levantándose con permy.

_tengo miedo _dijeron mikan y anna abrasando a nonoko(pobre ).

_tranquilas no pasa nada_dijo nonoko.

se abre la puerta revelando a una chica pálida con el pelo largo que le tapaba la cara con un vestido blanco.(a-a-a esta yo la conozco)

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA_gritaron las 3 mientras corrían a la otra puerta .

pero aparecieron otras 2 chicas parecidas a la anterior .las chicas se congelaron como estatuas, las chicas se corrieron el pelo y...

_sonrían _dijeron hikaru , hotaru y permy mientras sacaban fotos de las luces se prendieron y ellas trataron de contener la risa pero ...

_AJAJAJAJAJA de vieron ver sus caras JAJAJAJA_dijieron las 3 cayendo al piso mientras se sujetaron los estomago , luego de que las 3 estatuas volvieron a la normalidad se empezaron a reír todas juntas.

_eso fue divertido_dijo permy mientras las 2 asentían en comprensión .

_chicas es tarde es mejor que vallamos a dormir son las 12_dijo hikaru .

luego de que todas se pusieron las pijamas anna y nonoko durmieron en la habitación, de mikan y hotaru y permy en la de hikaru.

continuara...

**hana-chan:chicas casi me dejan sorda ¬¬.**

**mikan , anna y nonoko:perdon hana-chan.**

**hikaru:hana-chan anda a dormir que mañana tenes clases.**

**hana-chan:mi limite es hasta las 2:30 de la mañana.**

**todas:hasta la proxima!.**


	7. el regreso de taito y kaito

**hana-chan: gracias por los comentarios minaa^^**

* * *

Capitulo 7.

A la mañana siguiente …

Mikan p.o.v.

_DESPIERTA_grito permy.

_bueno bueno no grites que es muy temprano_digo frotándome los ojos con mis manos.

_temprano son las 7:45 y el cole empieza a las 8:00_dijo hikaru apoyándose en la pared.

_QUE? ES MUY TARDE _dije mientras agarraba el uniforme que tenia yuri en su mano ,corro al baño y vuelvo con el uniforme ya puesto.

_vamos y acuérdense de la apuesta ,si no la cumplen les disparare_dijo hotaru apuntándonos con el cañón baka, bajamos desayunamos y nos fuimos a la cochera.

_bien permy y hotaru vienen conmigo ,anna y nonokko contigo _dijo hikaru entrando al auto con las chicas. anna se sienta a mi lado y nonoko atrás , luego de 2 minutos de viaje aviamos llegado al cole.

* * *

Estaciono el auto al lado del de hikaru salimos del auto suena el timbre y corrimos al aula que por suerte nos toco con la puerta y caminamos a nuestros bancos.

-que no este aquí ,que no este aquí-pienso me siento y.

_tardaste polka_dice natsume –maldición-pienso.

_ah hola pervex _digo , las clases pasaron y toco el timbre me perdición.

_natsume-kun puedo hablar contigo_digo el asiente y caminamos hacia la terraza.

_que quieres polka?_pregunto apollandose en la pared _perdón es un reto_digo prendo el cronometro que me dio hotaru respiro .

pongo una mano en su cuello lo acerco y lo beso dulcemente , el rápidamente me devuelve el beso pero apasionadamente me acerca poniendo una mano en la cintura(O/O hikaru suplántame tengo mucho calor_yo)me muerde el labio pidiéndome permiso para que su lengua entrara y se lo accedí , estuvimos así hasta que no quedamos sin oxigeno .

_lo siento_le susurro y salgo corriendo hacia un aula vacía.

-por que me tiene que pasar esto-pienso sentándome en el piso abrazándome las rodillas.

-no quiero que la historia se repita-lloro y siento una mano en mi cabeza miro y veo a hikaru arrodillada .

_hikaru_dijo y la abrazo.

_que haces aquí?_pregunte mientras ella me devuelve el abrazo.

_yo ya termine el reto_dijo

Flash back.

Hikaru corrió a el árbol de sakura donde se encontró con yousuke sentado de bajo .

_que me querías decir yukihara-san?_dijo yousuke mientras hikaru se acerca y lo besa cerca de los labios se separa.

_es un reto yousuke_le susurra en el oído , luego salió corriendo .

Fin de flash back.

_con que eso paso_dije.

_mikan no creo que pueda cumplir con la promesa_dijo hikaru acariciando me cabeza.

_yo tampoco pero no quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir_dije.

Fin de mikan p.o.v.

* * *

Natsume p.o.v.

-genial natsume ya la besaste una vez y quedaste adicto , ahora a ver que haces con tu auto control _ pensé mientas camino al árbol sakura donde esta yousuke algo sonrojado.

_chicos _dice ruka corriendo hacia nosotros.

_yo no puedo seguir con la apuesta_dijo yousuke.

_paso lo que me temía ya me enamore_dijo yousuke.

_yo tampoco sigo me paso lo mismo_ decimos ruka y yo.

_bueno por lo menos ninguno besara a narumi_dijo ruka y nosotros asentimos.

_chicos suerte en enamorarlas en serio_dijo yousuke.

Las horas pasaron y era el ultimo periodo , puse el teléfono de polka debajo de su escritorio antes de que entre, todos los que faltaban ya entraron y se sentaron.

_hola mis amores , vine a decirles que mañana tendrán una sorpresa_dijo gay.

Fin de natsume p.o.v.

* * *

Hikaru p.o.v.

-la historia no se tiene que repetir-pensé ignorando lo que decía Naru.

Una vez que termino el último periodo busco mi coche antes de que la horda de fans me ataquen. llego a mi mansión entro saludo a los empleados y mi teléfono suena.

_hola,hii-chan hello how are you?(hola hii-chan como estas ?),a Mira vos hace siglos que no me llamas pendejo, perdón por cierto volveremos pronto bye.

-este tipo-suspiro.

Al día siguiente.

_buenos días mis amores_dijo naru.

_ como les dije ayer hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes, pasen por favor_dijo naru y pasaron 2 chicos uno tenia el pelo rubio y sus ojos eran verdes como los míos , el otro tenia el pelo azabache y sus ojos eran del mismo color.

_taito ichikawara 17 años _dijo indiferente el rubio .

_kaito ichikawa 17 años ambos somos herederos de las empresas ichikawara_dijo aburrido el azabache.

todas las chicas los miraban con corazones en los ojos excepto hikaru mikan hotaru y sus amigas.

_ambos serán pareja ,quien quiere mostrarles los alrededores?_pregunto naru.

_deja mikan y hikaru nos mostraran los alrededores_dijo kaito y todos nos miraron.

_de todas formas lo íbamos a ser_dije mirándolos.

sonó el timbre y caminaron hacia nosotras.

_deja de hacerte la dura hii-chan_dijo kaito abriendo los brazos , sonrió y lo abrazo.

_te extrañe baka_dije .

_abrazo grupal _dijo mikan y nos abrazamos los 4.

_bueno mejor vamos a mostrarles los alrededores_dije salimos del aula.

continuara...

* * *

**hikaru:enserio no pensé que mikan lo ****besaría.**

**hana-chan: bueno tarde o temprano lo iba a ser .**

**hikaru:cierto ,a por nada del mundo dejes que taito lea esto.**

**hana-chan:es muy tarde ya lo leyó mira ya esta buscando a natsume*dije apuntando a taito MUY ENOJADO*.**

**hikaru: yo me voy ,acá va a correr sangre*dijo yéndose***

**hana-chan:revisen por favor y hasta la próxima !, espérame hikaru*corro detrás de ella).**

**taito:VEN AQUI MALDITO BASTARDO !.**


	8. la excursión a hawaii

Capitulo 8.

dimos vueltas por todo la academia toco el timbre , volvimos al salón y estaba misaki...

_bueno estudiantes como el baka de narumi se tuvo que ir yo les daré la noticia_dijo misaki-sensei.

_como todos saben la próxima semana se nuestra excursión de verano que se ara en hawaii y nos quedaremos en los hoteles sakura invitación de mikan y hikaru -san_dijo apuntándonos y todos gritaron de emoción.

_ahora vengo tengo reunión con los de mas profesores_dijo y salio del aula los chicos se nos acercan.

_es una lastima que estemos en parís_dijo taito.

_y por que ?_pregunta mikan.

_por oka-san quiere que ambos pasemos las vacaciones con ella_suspiro kaito pensativo.

_se lo que piensan y no quiero otra foto de parejas dándose un beso francés me aras vomitar _dije.

_como sabias que pensaba en eso y si tu regalo era otro _ respondió.

_por que siempre que vas a parís me traes lo mismo y no creo que traigas otro por que te gusta molestarme_conteste.

_no me gusta me encanta _añadió.

_solo te encanta por que cuando eramos niños te gane en taekwondo e yudo también esgrima_me defendí y empezamos a pelear.(acuérdate de la falda¬¬_yo)(yo llevo pantalones cortos debajo no como alguien_hikaru *mirando a mikan)

_ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear _dijo taito separándonos y se nos acerca el grupo.

_se ve que se conocen de antes_dijo koko.

_es por que somos mejores amigos de la infancia_contestamos los 4.

_se nota , por cierto saben si en los hoteles se comparten las habitaciones?_pregunto permy.

_ es una habitación por pareja_contesto mikan y todos se quejaron.

fin de hikaru p.o.v.

natsume p.o.v.

-_conque compartiré la habitación con polka esto va hacer interesante__pienso.

Los días habían pasado y se hizo lunes.

El aeropuerto(dentro del avion)(08:00)

todos nos acomodamos en parejas polka y hotaru , hikaru y nonoko , anna y permy, koko y mochu , yuu y ruka , yousuke conmigo , resto esta en otro avión con el gay.

Luego de 7 horas...

todos bajamos del avión y entramos en la limusina tardamos una hora en llegar.

_bienvenidos a los hoteles sakura_dijo el chofer apuntando al hotel de 5 estrellas con campo al rededor.

_gracias julio puedes tomarte el dia_dijo polka.

_gracias mikan-sama _contesto haciendo una reverencia y se fue en la limusina.

_hey chicos! !_nos grito el gay y camino a nosotros con los demas.

_bueno ahora les mostrare las instalaciones y sus habitaciones_dijo y polka caminaba con hikaru al campo.

_hey donde van chicas?_pregunta el gay.

_acuérdate que este lugar es como nuestra casa no necesitamos ver las habitaciones y menos las instalaciones_dijo hikaru y siguieron caminando.

luego de la aburrida guia del gay de las habitaciones nos muestra el es spa la pileta el campo que tiene para montar en caballo y los establos .

_alguien a visto anna y nonoko?_pregunto permy y todos negamos

_es mejor buscarlas antes de que anochezca_dijo koko y escuchamos un grito todos corrimos y vemos a anna con la mano sostenida acariciando un caballo color café por un pelirrojo con ojos violetas .mientras nonoko acariciaba el caballo color chocolate con un chico con el pelo plateado con ojos avellana.

_estan bien chicas?_pregunta narumi.

_si _contestaron mientras se sonrojaban ,luego aparecieron polka montando un pura-sangre blanco con hikaru atrás montando un pura-sangre negro pararon junto a los chicos.

_estábamos seguras de que estarían aquí _dijo hikaru mientras bajaban de los caballos.

_hey girls time without seeing them (hey chicas tiempo sin verlas)_dijo el pelirrojo.

_I see that did not change anything (veo que no cambiaron en nada)_dijo el otro chico.

_hablen en mi idioma que no puedo ver los subtitulos de la traducción de lo que dicen_dijo polka.

_ok así esta mejor mi lady_bromeo el pelirrojo.

_excelente _contesto.

_se conocen ?_pregunto narumi.

_si nos vemos de ves en cuando en las vacaciones_dijo polka.

_yo soy Daichi Satou _dijo el pelirrojo.

_y yo Arata Tanaka_dijo el plateado.

_o dios mio ustedes son daichi y arata-kun los famosos cantantes en todo el mundo_grito permy de emoción y todas los empezaron a perseguir.

_genial y yo que bine para no escuchar los gritos de las fans locas_dije y un telefono suena.

_hola que pasa...que? ya los tuvo...y cuantos son ...bien vamos para aya _dijo hikaru.

_mikan ya nacieron y son cuatro _dijo hikaru subiéndose al caballo.

_hey natsume yousuke -kun nos acompañan?_nos pregunta mikan.

_hn_dije.

_bien iré por que no quiero escuchar los gritos _dijo yousuke.

_entonces yimballi sube a mi caballo_dijo hikaru y yousuke subió a el caballo.

_sube natsume-kun_dijo polka y me subí.

_jugamos carrera mikan?_pregunto hikaru.

_sipi_contesto.

_ahora_dijeron y corrieron a toda velocidad por unos 5 minutos.

_mou siempre quedamos en empate_dijo polka haciendo un moin .

_lo que pasa es que dark y light son hermanos y son igual de rápidos _ dijo hikaru y nos bajamos.

_mira aya están Aram y airi _dijo polka apuntando a dos yorkshire terrier con cuatro cachorros recién nacidos.

_ay son tan chiquititos _dijo polka agarrando uno.

_alguno de ustedes tiene perro?_pregunto hikaru.

_no_contestamos.

_GUA ...GUA_ladro un san bernardo gran-dote.

_ven Caín_dijo hikaru y el perro corrió a ella

Continuara...

* * *

**hana-chan: perdón perdón perdón ****perdón por no actualizar maldito colegio y la *#*#*##.**

**hikaru: tranquilízate baka.**

**hana-chan:*respirando y exhalando* alguien vio a kongo? **

**yousuke: quien es kongo?**

**hana-chan:es mi perro tiene 42 dias y es un labrador rubio.**

**hikaru:es el que le muerde la pierna a natsume*apuntando a natsume con un perro mordiendo sus pantalones*.**

**hana-chan:si es ese , veni kongo * arrodillándome mientras kongo corre y salta como conejo***

**hana-chan:quien odia al neko baka pues tu * acariciándolo* **

**todos:hasta la proxima!**


	9. El delirio de natsume

CAPITULO 9...

_cuantos perros tienen ?_les pregunto.

_son solo ellos _contesto hikaru mientras acariciaba a cain.

_cuando hicimos el recorrido por el hotel note un archivo con perros lastimados y dos caballos todos eran iguales a ellos_dijo yousuke .

_si eran ellos ,hikaru cuéntale como los encontramos que tengo que hacer algo_dijo polka y se fue.

_bien _dijo .

_flash back._

_teníamos__ 14 años y nos habíamos escapado del hotel por ciertos motivos._

__esta anocheciendo escondamonos allá _dije apuntando una establo nos escondimos y escuchamos ruidos de animales._

__escuchaste eso hikaru?_pregunto mikan me acerco y veo dos caballos ,__tres perros todos ellos estaban atados y lastimados._

__hay que sacarlos de acá _ dije y mikan asiente cortamos las cuerda con un cuchillo que estaba clavado en una madera , después de sacarlos veo una imagen de un señor con cara de loco en el piso._

__mikan mira este loco es el dueño_dije._

__cuando lleguemos al hotel hay que hacer la denuncia y lo tenemos que curar _dijo._

_al llegar al hotel._

__se puede saber donde estaban?_pregunto yuka._

__dando vueltas por la ciudad_dije tapándole la boca a mikan con mi mano._

__bien pero no lo vuelvan a hacer , por cierto de donde sacaron esos animales?_pregunto ._

__como estaba anocheciendo nos escondimos en un establo vimos a estos animales atados y lastimado entonces decidimos desatarlos y traérnoslos _dije manteniendo mi mano en la boca de mikan.  
_

__QUE HAY QUE HACER YA LA DENUNCIA!_grito._

__ aquí tienes la foto del dueño de estos animales_dijo mika sacando mi mano de su boca._

__SOFIA_grito._

__si señora_pregunto la recepcionista._

__llame al veterinario para que atienda inmediatamente a estos animales y pasame el numero del juez Ramirez_dijo._

__bien_dijo sofia y salio corriendo ._

_fin de flash back._

_luego de realizar la denuncia misteriosamente el dueño de los animales desapareció_dijo.

_no creen que sakura tarda tanto_dijo yousuke.

_vamos a buscarla_dije .

_GUA...GUA...GUA_ladro cain.

_que le pasa?_pregunto.

_ve caín _dijo hikaru caín corrió y volvió con un papel en la boca todo baboseado.

_gracias por la saliva extra_dijo hikaru agarrando el papel.

_lee lo _dijo dándome el papel.

_si deseas volver a ver a mikan mas le vale retirar la denuncia en mi contra sino tu querida hermanita morirá en manos de mi querido hijo rei que mañana saldrá finalmente de la cárcel_dije hikaru se sube a dark.

_que diablos estás esperando idiota tarjeta_dijo .

_y como quieres que la busquemos ?_le pregunto.

_ súbete a light el puede seguir el olor del perfume de mikan_dijo me subo y corren hacia afueras de la ciudad a una cabaña abandonada en medio del campo.

_ tuve adelante yo voy por atras_dijo caminan atras de la cabaña.

1...

2...

3..._digo y rompo la puerta.

_vaya que tenemos aquí el príncipe azul _dijo el viejo mientras tenia un cuchillo en la garganta de mikan.

_ suéltala maldito _ digo intentando acercarme.

_un paso mas y tu noviecita muere_dijo apretando cada vez mas el cuchillo en su cuello.

siento que algo me golpeo en la cabeza y me desmayo. Abro los ojos y veo que estoy en una sala de un hospital .

_natsume estas bien te duele algo?_pregunta ruka .

_donde esta mikan?_pregunto

_ah mikan pues_dijo .

_que diablos le paso_digo alteran dome.

_no te alteres mikan esta bien pero es posible que pierda la memoria ya que se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza_dijo._

_en que habitación esta ?_pregunto.

_en la 183_dijo salgo y entro en la habitación 183 estaban hikaru con yeso en el brazo y hotaru.

_fue mi culpa_dije.

_no hyuuga fue mi culpa_dijo hikaru.

_ya basta ninguno tiene la culpa_dijo hotaru.

_me pueden dejar solo con mikan?_pregunto y ellas salen de la habitación.

_por favor mikan despierta yo te amo por favor despierta_dije.

_que dijiste?_me pregunta.

_que estabas despierta?_dije poniéndome nervioso se abrió la puerta mostrando a ruka.

_ah nastume lo siento me dieron mal el diagnostico ella no va a perder la memoria ella esta bien solo necesita descansar_dijo ruka rascándose la cabeza.

_y ahora me lo dices_le susurro .

_ah mikan estas despierta mejor le aviso a los demás_dijo y se fue.

_yo también debo irme_dije saliendo.

_espera _dijo abrasándome por la espalda.

_no me dejes yo también te amo_me dijo me doy la vuelta y todo se vuelve negro.

_natsume...natsume...NATSUME DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE ESTAS ENCIMA MIO_grito una voz de una mujer .

_calla ruidosa_dije frotándome los ojos y veo a polka?.

_donde estoy ?_pregunto.

_en nuestra habitación _contesto polka.

_que me paso?_pregunto.

_bueno

_flash back._

_me habían tenia que contestar una llamada._

__hola _dijo y nadie contesta ._

__hola me escuchas?_dije y colgaron._

_-que raro-pense volví con ustedes y te veo desmayado en brazos de yousuke te toco la frente ._

__tiene mucha fiebre rápido hay que llevarlo a mi habitacion_dije y cabalgamos a esta habitación te acostamos y te puse un paño húmedo en la frente._

__vamos yimballi hay que dejarlo_dijo hikaru llevándose a yousuke._

__mikan?_dijiste abriendo tus ojos_

__qu..que?_pregunte sentándome._

__ cásate conmigo_dijiste agarrándome la mano.(O.O)_

__natsume estas delirando déjame traerte otro paño_dije __levantándome pero me agarraste la muñeca ._

__ quédate conmigo por favor_dijiste poniendo una cara tan linda._

__bien _dije sentándome en la cama tu me jalaste y me abrazaste luego de unos minutos nos quedamos dormidos._

_fin de flash back._

y eso fue lo que paso_dijo mikan .

_vaya si que estaba delirando_dije.

_pero que pasaría si fuera verdad?_pregunte.

_estas bromeando verdad_dijo

_ obviamente que estoy bromeando_dije .

_bueno me voy a bañar primero_dijo y entro al baño.

-_no estoy bromeando mikan para nada-_pensé acostándome en la cama.

fin de natsume p.o.v.

mikan p.o.v.

-_conque una broma ¿__cuando me vas a hablar enrecio natsume?-_me pregunto apoyándome en la puerta .

-_siempre son bromas entre nosotros si me llego a confesar el seguro pensara que es una broma y no quiero ser rechazada tampoco lastimada-_dije.

_oye polka cuanto vas a tardar ?_me pregunta.

_bastante como minimo 2 horas_dije.

_seguro te quedas jugando con el agua_dijo.

_perdon pero no es mi culpa de que tardes el mismo tiempo en bañarte que en lavarte la cara_dije abriendo la ducha.

_tsk como sea apúrate o entrare_dijo.

-_de seguro esta haciendo unas de sus sonrisas estrañas nunca se sabe con natsume es una caja de sorpresas-_me digo.

Continuara...

* * *

**hana-chan: perdón tarde mas de lo pensado maldito colegio ya van 10 pruebas sorpresas que toman mas trabajos.**

**hikaru: oye donde estas los tortolitos.**

**hana-chan: lo deje encerrados en una habitación .**

**hikaru: mas les vale que no hagan cosas raras no quiero ser tia a una edad tan joven.**

**hotaru:seguro ganare una fortuna .**

**hana-chan:no por también encerré a ruka.**

**hikaru:para?.**

**han-chan: para que se callen no paraban de hablar ¬¬.**

**hikaru:bien por mi.**

**todas: gracias por leer y comentar.**

**hikaru:hana-chan no es dueña de gakuen alice y sus personajes .**

**hotaru:si no nosotros no existiríamos y aria la historia mas romántica.**


End file.
